XCOM UFO Defence
by JN Skyraider
Summary: Earth is under attack by an unknown enemy, causing various countries to unite under XCOM, the Extraterrestrial Combat Unit.  The enemy is ruthless, with technology that is way more advanced than anything on Earth.  XCOM is Earth's only hope.
1. Chapter 1

**XCOM: UFO Defence **

**Chapter 1**

**Geneva, Switzerland**

**December 10th, 2011**

The cold wind roared across the lake, leaving little comfort for the two men walking along the street. As cold as it was, they showed no signs of discomfort, having greater worries on their minds.

The man in the dark grey jacket pulled a cigarette out of his front coat pocket, offering one to the other person walking with him. His fingers tingling from the cold, he pulled out his lighter, and lit the cigarette, taking a long drag.

"So I hear the negotiations are winding up among the diplomats, and that an agreement will be reached by the end of the night." Taking another drag of his cigarette, he looked towards the night sky.

"Your correct, the council has agreed that major co-operation is required for this problem we are facing. It has been agreed that they will pool together finances, as well as material goods to support the agency."

The man with the cigarette nodded in approval. "Amazing how these countries, some of them old enemies, were able to agree to this. Surely disagreements may arise?" Finishing his cigarette, he tossed it to the ground, stubbing it out with his shoe.

"If the nation on the council is unhappy with progress, they may pull out at any time. Of course, if this unit is successful, surely they will give more to match their success." The man then offered his hand to the one with the cigarette. "Congratulations Mr. Williams, you are now the Director of XCOM, mankinds first hope of saviour from the extraterrestrial threat."

Pulling out another cigarette, he let out a laugh. "Just what I always dreamed of."


	2. Chapter 2

**XCOM: UFO Defence**

**Chapter 2**

**3 months earlier...**

**The White House**

**Washington, D.C**

The mood in the Situation Room was quite tense, as various military figures, cabinet secretaries, and men of power within the United States of America waited for the President to arrive. Within a few minutes, he entered the room, flanked by his protection team of Secret Service agents.

"Ladies and gentleman, please be seated, I'd like to get this meeting going as we have a lot to cover." commanded the president, waiting for everyone in the room to settle down before he continued.

"The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff will begin this briefing. Afterwards, I allow questions to be asked, but my responses may be limited. General Fitzpatrick, you may begin." The President then sat, and began to listen to the briefing.

The Chairman dimmed the lights in the room, and began his presentation with a video, recorded off of the gun camera of an F-22 Raptor.

"The video I am showing you now was recorded 2 days ago, from the flight leader of this group of F-22s operating out of Elmendorf AFB. The four planes were on a routine air patrol, when they suddenly had an unidentified contact appear on their radar, almost as if from nowhere." The chairman let the video continue for a few minutes, as the pilots began to approach the unidentified contact...


	3. Chapter 3

**XCOM: UFO Defence**

**Chapter 3**

**2 days earlier..**

**Somewhere over Northern Alaska**

The 4 F-22's flew together in formation, as they approached the radar contact. Whatever it was, it was flying faster than anything the pilots had seen before.

"Flight Lead, report visual contact when possible." radioed the flight operations officer overseeing the patrol back in Elmendorf.

"Roger that, I have eyes on target. What the hell is that?" The pilot was confused as to what he saw. A disc shaped aircraft appeared to be flying in front of them, showing no visible cockpit or external weapons. The aircraft didn't even appear to have an engine.

"Flight lead, please repeat that last transmission. What is it you see?" The flight operations officer became quite tense, eager to know if they were dealing with a new Russian stealth aircraft.

"I cannot identify the contact, I can only classify it as a UFO sir. It appears to be disc shaped, I cannot see anything that could identify it as something made by any country on this planet. We will try to get closer."

As the group of F-22's approached the UFO, it began to speed up, trying to outrun the aircraft following it. The F-22's then pushed full afterburner, attempting to catch up with the aircraft.

"Flight Lead to ground, the UFO is increasing speed at a constant rate, we cannot keep up with this thing for much longer whatever it is."

As the Flight Lead concluded his last message, the UFO slowed to a fraction of its previous speed, causing the intercepting aircraft to overshoot the UFO. With the aircraft in front of it, the UFO then opened a small port on the disc, and opened fire on the air planes. Four green bolts of plasma shot out of the UFO, striking each of the 4 aircraft almost immediately. Three of them disintegrated upon being hit by the plasma, while the fourth plane split in half near the wings, and began to spiral out of control.

"Mayday this is Alpha Four, I am going down, whatever this thing is, it is hostile, repeat the UFO is..."

Before he could send out the last of his message, the stress of the spin caused the rest of the plane to break apart. The UFO continued on its course, dropping off NORAD radar a few minutes after destroying the F-22's.

Back in Elmendorf, the flight operations officer called NORAD, advising them to relay to the Royal Canadian Air Force that an unidentified flying object was on its way to Northern Canada, and for them to ignore it. Then, as everyone else in the room watched in stunned silence, he pulled out his service pistol, placed it into his mouth, and fired.


	4. Chapter 4

**XCOM: UFO Defence**

**Chapter 4**

**The White House**

**Washington D.C.**

After the video finished, there was a stunned silence in the Situation Room. Nobody could understand what they had just seen. The Secretary of State was the first to break the silence.

"Mr. Chairman, what exactly...was that?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"As I said, I don't have many answers for you all right now. Our flight of F-22's was attacked by something that should not exist on this planet. It appears we are dealing with something with technology far ahead of anything we currently have in our arsenal." replied the Chairman.

The Secretary of Defence interrupted the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. "Should the armed forces be placed on alert? Surely we can move to Def-con 3?"

"I would suggest against this, unless we wish to alarm the Russians, or the Chinese. Last thing we need right now is to start World War Three. I have asked the director of the Central Intelligence Agency to brief us from Langley by video-call. Director Williams, you may begin."

The video screen showed the face of the CIA Director, a man by the name of Isaac Williams. Everyone could notice he was stressed about the current situation, but did his best to hide it.

"Thank you General Fitzpatrick for allowing me to brief everyone there. Mr. President, what am I about to tell you is classified even to yourself, but the current situation warrants the release of this information that I am about to share. As you all know, there was in incident in Roswell, New Mexico back in 1947. Locals claimed that a UFO crashed in the area, and that the military recovered both the UFO, as well as bodies. We denied the claims, saying that it was a balloon that had crashed. Fortunately, we were testing the MOGUL balloons in the area, so it worked. The truth is, a UFO did crash in Roswell, New Mexico."

The video screen cut out briefly, then displayed a black and white photograph of the wreckage. It didn't appear to be too large, but it was definitely extraterrestrial.

"This is the craft that crashed, we figure due to the size, it was most likely a scout ship. Shaped like the Apollo command module we used in our space program, it could carry only one pilot. When we attempted to recover the craft, the survivor of the ship opened fire, killing one of the soldiers on the recovery mission. Our soldiers fired back at the pilot, but it killed itself with its weapon before we could capture it alive.

There were audible gasps in the room as everyone present digested the information that was just given to them. The President of the United States was next to ask a question.

"The pilot you recovered in the crash, what was it? And what happened to the remains?"

The director shook his head, then responded. "We still don't know what it was, but it wasn't human. And it definitely isn't from this planet. What little we recovered was moved to a classified site, which one I cannot say. Since the crash, and up to the present day, we have records of people, including civilians and military personnel, observing UFOs. Our intelligence networks have shown that other countries including the former USSR, Canada, China, and various nations within Western Europe have observed the same phenomena over the past 50 years.

"Mr. Williams, why have they waited this long to show hostility?" asked the Vice President.

"We simply do not know," the Director responded. "Other countries have apparently had run-ins with these extraterrestrials as well, with other aircraft being shot down. We even have reports of people and livestock being abducted, though we are still awaiting confirmation on that Intel. The Japanese have apparently created a special forces unit to combat this new threat, however they have had no success. I don't know if we could have much success either."

The room again went quiet, until the President began to speak once more.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is clear that we as human beings face a new threat to our existence. With the permission of the Director of the CIA, I am going to organize a meeting of the UN Security Council to discuss this issue. We will share what little Intel we have, and hope that the other council members do the same. This is a dark hour for humankind, but we cannot fail."

"Mr. President," interrupted the Vice-President, "Russia and China in recent history have not co-operated on issues the council has discussed, what makes you think they will agree now to co-operate with us?" he asked.

"You have a valid point, however we must take the risk that they will not agree to help us. But if we hope to survive against this threat, this unknown enemy, then we must gather together to save all of civilization on this Earth."

The meeting then shifted to other events going on within the United States and the world. Unbeknownst to everyone in the room, the entire meeting was being secretly recorded...


	5. Chapter 5

**XCOM: UFO Defence**

**Chapter 5**

**XCOM Headquarters**

**The Swiss Alps**

**January 1st, 2012**

The movement of equipment and personnel throughout the base was rapid, as the new extraterrestrial combat unit was preparing itself for active duty. Isaac Williams watched from the window of his office down into the hangar below to see boxes of ammunition being loaded into their troop transport craft.

"Mr. Williams," the intercom interrupted, "the Council of Funding Nations is ready for the meeting." Isaac was thankful for the personal secretary, as it took a little bit of stress away from the new job.

"Thank you Helen," he responded. Isaac turned the intercom off, then turned on the video screen next to his desk. The faces of various diplomats and ambassadors appeared on the screen.

"Ladies and gentleman of the council, I would like to thank you again for making me the head of this unit."

"Mr. Williams, you best represented all the information we had on this new threat, and you come from a background where one faces many strange threats. The council feels that XCOM could have no better leader than you. But you remember the stipulations, correct?" asked the councilman on the screen.

"Yes, we will file monthly reports to the council, and you will change the levels of funding XCOM receives to reflect our performance. Our scientists and engineers will also share whatever is researched with the countries you represent. I promise you all, XCOM will do its best with what we have. But I hope you all have patience."

"Mr. Williams," interrupted one of the councilwomen, "patience is something we cannot afford right now as hundreds go missing each month through abductions by these extraterrestrials. We want results as soon as possible." she demanded.

"And you will have them councillor, the unit is at combat-ready status. All we need now is a radar contact to pursue, or for one of the UFOs to land."

Isaac was quickly becoming impatient with the council. The XCOM unit had only just activated, and they already wanted results. However, he continued on with the meeting.

"Our base is expecting its first group of soldiers to arrive soon. Once they're here, I will brief them on the situation, and get them training with their new equipment immediately. XCOM is most grateful for the new VTOL aircraft we received last week; the Skyranger should definitely help us get troops to their targets faster then we ever could with a helicopter."

"You do not need to thank us Director Williams, it was all laid out in the framework of the Council agreement. Each country which contributes financially to XCOM will also contribute whatever technology that they can. The Skyranger is just the first of many new inventions you will be using. We are shipping you a new air-to-air missile that should help in UFO interception. Seeing as you will still be using F-22's for your interceptor aircraft, they need to stand a fighting chance now. The Avalanche missile will be their fighting chance. This weapon increases the range in which we can engage the UFO's, and packs a larger explosive punch then similar weapons such as the AMRAAM."

Isaac was pleased with the news. "I will be sure to equip our interceptors with the missiles once they arrive. I need to continue preparing the base for our newly arriving soldiers, so I will speak to you at the end of the month unless something comes up."

The video screen turned itself off, and Isaac turned his chair to look out the window again. A group of ten soldiers were unloading their equipment from the Skyranger, and making their way towards the living quarters. Leaving his office quickly, he went to greet them.

The newly arrived soldiers looked around in awe. Never before had any of them seen a facility with such state of the art equipment, or in a location as secret as this. As they unloaded their bags, they saw an older man in an expensive European suit approaching them.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to XCOM Headquarters, your home away from home from now on. I'm sure you all have a lot of questions, but if you'll follow me to the briefing room, I will explain everything there." There were many strange looks given as he led them to the briefing area, but once there, the soldiers seemed to have calmed down a little.

Isaac turned on the video screen in the briefing room, and it began to display the footage of the Alaska indecent, as well as various other events across the globe.

"My name is Isaac Williams, Director of XCOM. I will technically be your commanding officer, however you will take orders from the commanders within your unit. The footage you see here on the screen should come as no surprise to all of you. Within the last 8 months, there have been various reports of abductions of human beings, the mutilation of cattle, and unidentified flying objects in the sky. Various governments, and the United Nations themselves, have denied these events, however in reality, most of what is reported is true. As you can see in the footage from this flight of F-22's, Earth is under attack by what we have determined to be an extraterrestrial force. We have not been able to communicate with them, and they have made no attempt to communicate with us. Last month, the UN Security Council convened in Geneva, and came to an agreement to create a specialized combat unit to fight this threat. XCOM, or Extraterrestrial Combat Unit for those who weren't informed as to the meaning of the acronym, answers to no government. We are an independent group that can use whatever means necessary to fight the enemy, and defend the planet. The only people we answer to is the Council of Funding Nations, a group set up by the UN to oversee the monthly operations of XCOM. As long as the unit performs well, we can expect steady funding, with increases as we exceed their expectations. I expect the best of all of you, as you are Earth's last hope. We are in this for the long haul. Therefore, your contact with the outside world will be limited. Seeing as most of you are special forces, your families will be used to not hearing from you for long periods of time. Now get some rest. You could be called to fight at any time."

The soldiers stood up, and saluted Isaac. He watched the soldiers leave the room, then lit up a cigarette. He switched the video-screen over to a view of the Earth, which he could control by spinning the planet around, and zooming in on specific areas. It never really occurred to him before how vulnerable the planet looked in the Geo-scape.


	6. Chapter 6

**XCOM: UFO Defence**

**Chapter 6**

**Skyranger-1**

**Somewhere over Western Europe...**

**January 7th, 2012**

**8:30 AM**

"Listen up everyone! Our moment is finally here, it's time to kick some alien ass!" shouted the squad leader, an American by the name of Frank Thompson.

"How long until we approach the site?" asked one of the other soldiers, a German by the name of Greta Schultz.

"At our current flight speed, about twenty minutes. Now, we don't know what we'll be facing when we get there, but I want everyone to be on the lookout for anything unusual once we leave the Skyranger. Apparently one of these UFO's touched down outside of a large farm, and is still on the ground. With any luck, we should be able to capture it intact, and rescue any civilians in the area. Any questions?"

"Da, one," asked the Russian on the Skyranger, Vladimir Romanov. "How long until I get to kill E.T.?"

Everyone on the Skyranger laughed at the comment, breaking any of the tension on the craft. The ten soldiers on board all came from various backgrounds, mostly in special forces. Though highly trained, this would be their first engagement against the unknown enemy.

"Get ready to touchdown!" shouted the pilot from the cockpit of the Skyranger. All of the soldiers strapped themselves into their seats, and readied their equipment. Most of them were equipped with FN-SCAR assault rifles, though one of them was given a Carl Gustav recoil-less rifle for heavy ordinance. The pilot brought the Skyranger down carefully onto one of the fields bordering the farm, using the VTOL jets to come down vertically. When the Skyranger was on the ground, the loading ramp lowered, and interior lighting switched to green, showing the soldiers they could disembark from the plane.

The two soldiers closest to the ramp were first to depart. Readying their rifles, they slowly disembarked from the Skyranger, crouching next to the ramp when they were outside.

"All clear, no sign of hostiles!" shouted one of the men in the squad. From the window of the nearby farmhouse, a green bolt of plasma made its way towards the soldier, hitting him in the chest. The plasma went straight through his torso, killing the soldier immediately. The XCOM soldiers aimed their weapons towards the window and opened fire, hoping to hit whatever it was that killed the soldier.

"Hold your fire, hold your fire" Frank shouted at the squad. "We don't know if there are civilians in that house, I want two of you guys to hold back here at the Skyranger and keep the farmhouse, the rest of us will flank the house and make our way inside.

The team divided themselves into two groups, and the main group made their way towards the farmhouse. As they approached, they could already tell that any civilians in the area were now dead.

Bloodstains covered the front area of the house, and bloody pieces of flesh were left on the front porch to the house. The soldiers prepared to breach the door to the house when they heard noise inside.

"Sir, movement inside the house, permission to engage?" asked the Russian.

Frank nodded, and the Russian kicked the door in, spotting what made the noise. A small grey skinned creature, with large black eyes and a strange looking pistol in its hand, prepared to fire at the Russian. Before it could, the Russian aimed his rifle and put the alien down with a well placed bullet. As the alien laid on the ground in a pool of its own blood, the soldiers moved closer for a better look.

"What the hell is that?" asked Greta, the German.

"Whatever it is, I'm glad its dead. Leave the body here, the recovery team will get it." replied the Russian.

The team made their way through the rest of the house, making sure all of it was clear of any hostiles. With the house cleared, the team rendezvoused with the two soldiers left behind at the Skyranger.

"What did you guys find inside the house? Are there any civilians?" asked one of the soldiers.

"No, if there was anyone living in that house, they're dead. We did find and neutralized an alien inside the house however. Now let's clear the barn, and make our way to the UFO."

The team carefully opened the door to the barn, but were repelled immediately from bursts of plasma fire from within.

"Shit, another creature inside!" yelled Vladimir at the rest of the group.

"Vladimir, Greta, you guys go to the other side of the barn, we'll try to flush them out towards you guys, neutralize them when they come your way out the other door.

Without wasting any time, the soldiers moved into position, keeping their weapons trained at the door. Two explosions were heard in the barn, as well as an odd muffled scream. Suddenly, the creature burst through the door, exchanging fire with the main group on the other side of the barn. Vladimir quickly took the alien down, and then he returned to the main group.

"Good work Vladimir, that's two kills to your name." said Frank, reloading his weapon.

"All in a days work, no different then putting down rebel uprising in my home country."

After making sure the barn was clear, the team looked towards the fields, and saw their target sitting out there, a large disc-shaped aircraft.

"UFO is about 200 yards away, we'll pop smoke, then move in to enter the craft."

The team acknowledged the command, and threw out smoke grenades to cover their approach to the UFO. As they approached, the door to the UFO opened, and more plasma fire made its way towards the soldiers.

"Conrad, Vladimir, move to that rock outcrop to your right, suppress them, and we'll move in for the kill" ordered Frank to two of his soldiers.

The men followed their command, and the plasma fire died down from the UFO. The rest of the team made their way towards the UFO, and prepared to breach it. With two men flanking the doorway, Frank entered, encountering another two creatures inside. With two quick taps of his SCAR rifle, the creatures were dead before they could react.

"This is Alpha-1 to Alpha Team, UFO secured, prepare for extraction back to base. Recovery team will handle the rest".

The team went back to the Skyranger for extraction, returning back to their base with 4 kills to their name, a recovered UFO, and a dead XCOM operative.

"We did well, the commander will be pleased," said Frank to the rest of the team.

"Da, we did," replied Vladimir, "but I have the sense that this is only the beginning of a long war to come..."


	7. Chapter 7

**XCOM: UFO Defence**

**Chapter 7**

**XCOM Headquarters**

**The Swiss Alps**

**January 10th, 2012**

The captured spacecraft lay across the hanger in thousands upon thousands of separate pieces and components. Scientists were dis-assembling the craft, hoping to learn how it worked, and what it was made of.

Dr. Peter Hapsbourg super-vised the scientists, making notes on where certain parts went, and on what they appeared to be. The technology in this craft, he noted, was far beyond what human beings were capable of.

"Dr. Hapsbourg," announced the PA system, "please report to the Director's office immediately."

"Dr. Zhiang, your in charge while I meet with the Director. Please make sure no one touches the reactor of the craft, we still do not know what powers it, I am afraid that if we tamper with it, we could cause a catastrophic accident."

Before Dr. Zhiang could acknowledge the order, Peter was already making his way towards the Director's Office. He knocked on the door before entering, hoping the Director was in a good mood.

"Ah, there you are. I assume everything is going well with the UFO that we captured?" asked the Director. Dr. Hapsbourg fidgeted with his notepad as he formulate a response.

"The spacecraft, or UFO, that we captured appears to be a scout craft, based on the size of the ship and it's armaments. The craft we captured carried four occupants, but we believe that it can carry at least five." Dr. Hapsbourg pulled up schematics and photographs on the screen in the Director's office.

"As you can see, in what is the front of the ship, two seats face a display screen, with two consoles next to it. This is how they control their ship, and how they keep in communication with other vessels."

"And what about that device in the centre of the ship? What is it?" asked the Director.

"The device in the centre of the ship appears to be the reactor that powers it. So far though, we've been...hesitant to analyze it any further than we already have. Our tests have shown that whatever element it is that powers the ship, we haven't discovered it yet."

"What do you require Dr? More funds? More scientists? We need to know everything we can about this enemy." said the Director quite sternly.

"Manpower and money aren't the issue here. I need access to a particle accelerator, preferably the one at CERN. That way we can analyze the element."

"Very well," acknowledged the Director. "A team of scientists here will accompany a sample of the element to CERN. We will give them a cover to ensure that no civilians find out what we're studying. And they will have a personal security team to ensure there are no leaks. Is that satisfactory?" he asked.

"Yes, that will work. Now, about the bodies that we recovered." The Doctor cleared his throat. "The bodies recovered on the motion belong to an unknown species of alien. From what we can tell from the autopsies we performed, they originated in an aquatic environment, based on their respiratory system and webbed digits. But we also noticed something peculiar."

The Doctor pulled up some new images on the screen.

"Through DNA analysis, we discovered that all four bodies share the same genetic coding and information. In other words, they're all clones of the same original individual."

"Good God..." whispered the Director, as he weighed the information. "What the hell are we facing here?"

"That is a good question," responded the Doctor. "The brains in this species are quite advanced, suggesting that they may possess certain extra-sensory abilities that we lack. Yet based on the fact they are cloned, I do not think that they are our only enemy."

"You mean this threat, we're not just facing one alien, but many?" asked the Director.

"Correct. This must be a sub-servant species, genetically engineered and then cloned to serve a higher master. I know not what we may face in the future, but this species is quite dangerous."

"So what do you suggest we do to counter them? You saw the helmet-cam footage from the mission yourself. Their weaponry is much more advanced than ours. Human ballistic weaponry just isn't going to cut it."

"Your right, it won't" sighed the Doctor. "While our team is at CERN, I would suggest that you get them to recruit scientists working their on LASER technology. From what I've heard from fellow colleagues, they may be close to making a portable LASER that will work in weaponized form."

"Very well," acknowledged the Director. "You have my authorization to recruit more scientists. Get me new weaponry, Doctor. And find out what powers that ship."

Dr. Hapsbourg nodded, then quickly left, not over-staying his welcome. As he entered the hangar that held the UFO, the scientists all turned towards him.

"Gentleman," announced the Doctor, "we have a lot of tasks ahead of us. Let's get to work."


End file.
